Dedicated
by Kaiyuri
Summary: Hi guys this is my stoey i dedicated to Misutaki I know you guys are reading but a reveiw would be nice SessXRin InuXKag SanXMirthats all the coupling for now
1. Left But Hoping

**Hi guys this is the first fanfic im gonna complete. I have made it a pledge and I said when I turned 13 I would have it so this is how its gonna look. No its not a sequel but im going to try and make it just a good as Something More. Im super excited and I love letting my ideas crawl out onto the paper. Its gonna be a little weird at first. I'm not used to making Inuyasha fanfics. And I only got so far in Don't throw me away (Sasuke+Sakura) fic. But I made a promise and Im not giving up. This is dedicated**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was another day of patroling the wester borders and for some wierd reason they were walking close to other ningen villages. Rin was 14 years old and had started her, well you know and it was messing with Sesshomaru's hormones. And he didnt like her in that way

But Rins mind was on how close her birthday was and how she would get to celebrate it or what she would get and all the girly things like that but... Sesshomaru had _other plans_ and was about to break his promise to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we heading towards the village?" Rin asked.

"Your kimono is dirty and your birthday is next week." he said not even blinking or giving any kind of emotion. Whoa a surprise there. Rin started walking a bit ahead of Sesshomaru. As they neared the edge of the village Sesshomaru gave Rin a bag with money and told her to buy it herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin entered the kimono shop looking at different kimono and finding so many elaborate ones that she knew Sesshomaru would kill her for buying something that expensive .

But there was one bothering her it was so beautiful.It had water patterns on the bottom with sakura trees' blossoms fell upon itThe sleeves with the ripple patterns and small blossoms around it and an obi with a purple back ground and the same blue ripple effect with a singlecherry blossom floating on it

She checked the bag to see how much money was in it when she opened the bag and found that not only was there a whole fortune in it, was a letter with Rin's name on it.

As she started reading it she dropped the bag and fell to the floor weeping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sesshomaru saw that Rin was well engulfed into the village he turned and started walking. "B-but Mi-Lord, wouldn't you rather wait til-" Jaken was about to finish until his lord interrupted

"We part Rin from here." Only pausing for a brief moment

----------------------------------------------------

"Well what is it girl?…….. Speak up." the old woman store keeper said kneeling down to the fourteen year old. Then took the note out of the girls hands and started reading it.

_Dear Rin,_

_I have left you money to take care of yourself for a well amount of time._

_It is time you started to live with your own kind and parted from this path. _

_I have raised you long enough to know that you will always find a way to live. This is not the end for our paths. If fate is on our side we will find each other again ._

_-Sesshomaru_

After the old woman read the letter, looked at the young Rin. Rin wasn't moving or sniffing. She just sat there tears falling on her lap. Then she hugged her arms around her knees and started shaking. Then felt arms around her. The old woman was holding her and telling her it was all right.

----------------------------------------

It had been three days since Sesshomaru had parted with Rin.

Rin had grown accustomed to cleaning and organizing the kimono shop

Wearing a normal blue and white kimono with a matching obi. She was used to the houde wives and enjoyed the children rushing through the shop to see the old woman. They all called her Granny Tstsumi. What she hated was how the village boys kept staring at her and was starting to punch them when ever they tried any thing.

It went on like this for two years . No demons to ward off. No Inuyasha to watch her Lord fight against. No annoying Jaken bawking at her over the silliest things. No Ah-Un to ride on and eventually fall asleep on. No more birthdays with her favorite friends. No more watching Jaken getting hit with stones. No more running through feilds with the others watching over her. No life in her life any more.

The only kick out of life was defying the female stereotype, fishing and kicking any guys ass if they messed with her. It went on like this for two years nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had been even colder in his house hold. Pissed off at small things Never seeing that smiling girl that looked through a gray cloud and could see an angel flying He was just as lonely and hopeless as Rin. Jaken was quieter and it was just dull.

Many times Sesshomaru would think about returning to take her back. But his pride got the better of him

Not realizing his mistake to the fullest he sat and sulked. Many times he would attempt to go back but the spitting image of his father and that human flooded his view of what was important. His Rin. -------------------------------------------------------

Rin was scrubbing the floors of the shop and talking to herself and pondering why he left her alone

"What the hell did I do? I never talked back or made rude remarks. I gave him my all. But im not good enough for a great Lord. Nope. It dosnt work out if you're a human. "I **Will NOT** TURN INTO MY FATHER" its not humans that piss him off its his dad. And the whole destiny thing. Whoa, two years ….. Destiny my ass." she said finishing her task only to find a certain some one behind her.

--------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN what will happen. yea if i suck tell me what i can change and Misutaki. if this isnt to ur liking at all ill start over and ive always had the picture of Rin getting pissed off cause who wouldnt be if some one you loved ditched you like that.

gomenasai for not having this out on my b-day misutaki my computer was being stupid

REVIEW ibeg u i NEED IDEAS so i can mold them into one and make it a lovely creation! .


	2. A Freinds Hand To Hold

**Hey guys love the reviews makes me more motivated and encourages me. Im a little nervous when it comes to showing my ideas and my writing to a bunch of different people and I will get better as this goes so any ideas or advice I could use it. I gots 2 reviews and me is happy.**

**Im gonna try not to make it as if im there and YES Rin is a little bitchy but, it just hits me that someone would be pretty pissed that that happened. Rin is still really sweet she is just at that time of her life were it gets to be a hassle and for all the girls reading this u all know how we go through mood changes. No she isn't gonna be like this 24/7 **

**-I don't own Inuyasha**

**-thank you DarkLover**

**AND of course Misutaki for reviewing**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Shimoto!" Rin cried hugging her best friend. "When did they release you from the war?" "Ummm, well they didn't. They let us visit our family remember?" He said. "I know but come on I cant help but to hope that you don't have to go to war." She said.

"And I may not have to for a long time, but sooner or later I'm going to have to"

There was a long pause

"Look at us the first thing we talk about is war. What's been happening around here. Grandma Tstsumi doing fine? How about Chimei?" He asked

_**Shimoto had been the boy she shared her house hold with and they had become best friends over those two years and Chimei, is his little sister.**_

"Well Tstsumi is out right now and Chimei should be around some were." She said trying to avoid talking about wether or not to ask him if he had heard her talking about Sesshomaru "Rin, who were you talking about?" He asked

(Rins pov)

**DAMNIT. Why does he read my mind just like Sesshomaru did? Oh kami this is harder than explaining yaoi.**

"Um well I told you the story of how I came to this village." She said trying to convince him to drop it "All you told me was that you were abandoned and left with a note and some money. That dosnt explain anything about this **Lord** so tell me. Who is he?" He asked

"Ummm well how do I put this, he took care of me when I was a child but. it's a really long story and Tstsumi would be angry if I stoped working this early." She said trying once again to get out of explaining the story to him.

"Its almost after dark, I think it will be all right. Please tell me, I'm your friend here you can tell me everything." He said looking her in the eye

"Okay, you might want to take a seat this is going to be a really long talk." Rin said with a big sigh. For the next hour or so she told Shimoto about how her real parents died and she became a mute and how the villagers beat her when she tried to help Sesshomaru, how he had fights with his half brother Inuyasha and how he hated humans. The demons they slayed and she told him about Ah-Un and Jaken and how Jaken always yelled at her over the most ridiculous things. And then how he left her and by the time she finished she was crying because it all reminded her of how her old companions had so many memories together and how much an, peculiar kind of family they were. And she thought to her self about how one day they are all happy, then out of the blue she's left in a village.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken called

"What is it?" He said

"The soldiers are back from visitation of their families. The captain wishes you give him a status report on how their training is progressing."

"Fine then." Sesshomaru said a little irritated

As Sesshomaru was walking down the path he could have sworn he smelled the faint scent of Rin but realizing it was probably just his emotions again he decided to leave the subject alone for the time being.

As he was walking checking on how they were progressing he smelled the scent of Rin.

Then one peculiar human, that defiantly had the scent of Rin, approached him.

"My Lord" It was Shimoto "Rin-chan is doing well." and with that he turned and went back to his training leaving Sesshomaru to ponder on who that soldier was

**(Sesshomaru's pov)**

**Who is that nigen. And how would he know Rin. Is he, Rins mate or friend. Maybe I should see for myself. **

---------------------------------------------------------

"Rin?"

"Yes grandma Tstsumi?" Rin said.

"Well seeing that its less than a week until your sixteen, well don't you thing its time you start thinking about settling down? I mean, there's always Shimoto, or Takashi." She suggested

"But, that's gross. Shimoto is like a brother to me and that would be a little bit awkward. On the other hand, as vague as this may sound, Takashi is a pervert. He tried to do a lot of perverted things to me. Didn't you see he was the boy with the most bruises." she retorted

"Yes your right, yes Shimoto _is_ a brother to you so I see your point there, but Takashi is quite handsome."

"But Tstsumi, looks _don't_ make up for personality when it comes to _me_ and _my_ future. I want some one that is probably, the exact opposite of Takashi, I mean he _is_ a good person, he just dosn't think for himself. That's a quality I would appreciate a man to have" Rin said making up her mind.

"Rin you cant be expected to live alone all your life. You need a good strong man." Tstsumi said

"Well tell me when you see one. Frankly I've beaten them all up exept for Shimoto but you get my point. I don't really see the reason to settle down. I may just never want to get married and have children. I'm good just being Rin." she said

"And besides, if fates on my side then maybe someone perfect for me will come and keep a promise to let me be Rin and not some plain old house wife" she said staring at the moon as they were cleaning up the shop.

-------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was in the big Sakura tree by the shop listening to the whole conversation

**Sesshomarus(pov)**

**That's it. I now know what Shimoto is to Rin and that I left her in a village with perverted boys. At least she can take care of her self with more than knowledge. What have I left you with. There is a different option now. I will make sure your not stuck with a pig all your life.**

**-------------------------------------------**

That night as Rin layed in her futon she thought to herself

**Oh kami, why doesn't Sesshomaru come to get me or to check on me. Something at least. Something to…. At least let me know……. That he hasn't forgotten me**

**Hey hey how was that. I think it's a bit longer I dunno**

**Anyways hope u likey. OH and make **

**sure u press the little button that say reviews**

**Type some words of meaning**

**And make me feel better**


	3. Immature

**Im sorry! I havent updated in FOREVER!!!! Thank u for the flame, I loved how you apreciate my third grader like writing but im considered and eighth grader so what now? Yea hope you enjoy! **

Japanese words

Nani-what

--------------------------------------------

Rin woke up in her futon to find a note on her pillow.  
Surprised she opened it and gasped in surprise at the object on her pillow.  
_Dear Rin, _  
_Fate is on our side. Shimoto taught me that. Be prepared in three days. _

"Nani?!"  
She looked over the letter over and over and over again wondering what had just hit her in the face.  
"Tstsumi! I need help. Mr. Cold-leave-a-girl-all-alone is coming Rin rampaged around.  
Tstsumi opened the shouji door and peeked out at the "Monster Rin" and tried not to laugh.  
Rin paused a moment, "Hey what's so funny?"  
"Oh child, you remind me of my sister in so many ways. Only getting frustrated with one man." she chuckled

"What do you mean?" Rin asked  
"Oh when that day comes I will tell you. But, you'll probably figure that out on your own now wont you." Tstsumi said with an 'I know something you don't know smile' that was irritating and confusing Rin.  
"You are one weird lady." Rin said.  
"Yes but its not a bad thing. Look at you." She said going back to sleep knowing very well what was going to happen.

----------------  
Soon the third day came and Rin had decided **not** to go.  
"Rin? Why aren't you ready to leave? After all, fate is on your side." Tstsumi joked .  
"Ugh I'm so sick of that saying!" Rin added insanely pissed, "And why must you put the memory of that … that bastard in my mind?"  
"Watch that mouth of yours!"  
"Sorry Tstsumi, it's just so weird that he would do something so...so out of the blue. It's annoying and I'm not someone who wouldn't question this." Rin said purely confused at Sesshomaru's actions.

A long moment passed before Rin was interrupted by her deep thoughts by a recognizable little girl.  
"Rin, Rin! There's a man here to see you and take you away." Chimei cried looking just as surprised as Rin.  
---------------  
Sesshomaru was walking through the village of surprised people with a squawking Jaken at his side talking about how commoners should pay respect. Then he heard a commotion in the kimono shop, remembering the place he left Rin. Just as he heard the protest Rin was putting up about meeting him, he heard a girl say fine and saw the flap to the shop come up and a slender beautiful Rin look up and meet his eyes. But instead of a happy excited Rin, he saw an angry girl that was upset at him and hurt.

"Rin, let's go now." Sesshomaru ordered starting to turn around.  
But the reply he got was not so appealing to him.  
"No Sesshomaru." Rin stated firmly, making sure he knew she was standing her ground.  
Sesshomaru turned and looked,

"Rin, come now."  
"Uh, no and I'm not changing my mind" Rin said knowing how pissed Sesshomaru was.  
Sesshomaru started to walk right up to Rin and was now standing in front of her.  
"Come now, or I will take you by force."  
"Do you really think I would be cooperative when you were the one that left me here without giving me a reason? I don't need to go with you . I have a home, people that love me, a job in the kimono shop; I have a life here and you of all people are not going to take all that away."

"Then I'm taking you by force."  
Right as he reached out for her she threw a fist at him and he barely caught it. Then she aimed for his face once again this time actually hitting it. That was when Sesshomaru getting angry he took the arm he had in his hand and twisted her around to were he was at her back. "Rin, you are coming now." Sesshomaru said, trying to mask his anger.

"I said NO! I'm not leaving here and you shouldn't have left me if you thought that you would be able to come get me and make things better 'cause that isn't the best approach, now is it? You didn't even have a reason to leave me. You should have left me in the mud dead like the worthless piece of trash I am!" Rin yelled.  
"That's enough!" Tstsumi that . "Now I don't know half of the history you two have but you both are acting extremely immature!"

"Excuse me, you, old woman, will not address this Sesshomaru as immature; Rin is the one yelling."  
Tstsumi replied, "_This Sesshomaru_ **is** acting just as immature as Rin. And you thinking that you will get everything you want by a simple command is what every child thinks. Yes, I address this Sesshomaru as immature. I wish someone could have given you a warning, if you had lived with Rin longer, you would have known she is the most stubborn person you would ever meet. Her will is strong. As for you Rin,"

Rin now focused her attention off of Sesshomaru to Tstsumi. "You are usually one of the more mature people of this village, and yet you yell at him when he's right in front of your nose."  
Rin looked down. "Sorry Granny Tstsumi. It's not my fault his pompous ass came upon our village."  
Sesshomaru pulled a bit on her arm making it hurt a bit more.  
"Watch it, Sesshomaru!" Rin complained, not afraid of losing her arm.  
"Rin you are coming now." Sesshomaru ordered, practically dragging Rin along the way.  
"Ugh, fine! Come back tomorrow, now let me go!" She commanded as Sesshomaru let her go.  
"Happy now, Sesshomaru? Damn it!" Rin voiced running back into the shop.  
"Old woman, how has Rin acted since I left her?" Sesshomaru asked Tstsumi, wondering if she had any idea what was going through Rin's mind.

"The name is Tstsumi, not old woman. And for Rin and how she took it, well all I can say is that at first she was sad and distressed, but then she became confused, and made it clear that she was angry." Tstsumi explained, "But my reason asking you is not of Rin but you: Why would you leave her in an old dirty village? Even simple people that make small livings can tell that you would make a better household for her and that we noticed you were high class."  
"I don't answer to just anyone who asks." Sesshomaru replied cold, calm, and collect as ever.  
"Well, you would at least answer to her. You know her birthday is the day after tomorrow." Tstsumi said.  
"I couldn't forget, it would count as the third year I left her." He said as he left.

--------------------------

**How was that, well tell me by reviews thank you Misutaki for editing and you didn't put to many comments on my writing.**

**NOW REVIEW! **


	4. New arival, Surprising change

**Im sorry I havent updated in forever Ive been on vacation and ive been grounded and ive had writers block and im sorry sorry sorry that's all I can say T.T**

**------------------------------------------**

Rin awoke the next morning, feeling as angry as ever because she had to leave her home and her friends and what she considered family. She got up and brushed her hair and dressed in the kimono that Tstsumi had given her since she wouldn't be in the village for her birthday. Rin packed knickknacks and things she held dear to her.

She took one last look at her room empty as ever with her bed pushed back into the closet. She tried not to cry but one tear escaped her eye. She knew she had to leave. Rin decided to wake early so she didn't have to say goodbye and end up crying. It would break her heart even more. She stepped outside the place still being dark but more of a bluish haze. As she walked towards the edge of the forest to were Sesshomaru was supposed to meet her she saw the silver haired man already awaiting her.

Rin walked up to him and looked him square in the eye and spoke "I hate you. Thank you for taking my family away."

"Do not talk to this Sesshomaru that way." He retorted.

But as he spoke Rin was ahead of him "Sesshomaru, I don't care about your rules. Just let me live my way and I'll be cooperative. Otherwise don't try."

"Would you like a death wish?"

"You wouldn't, I'm your ward. And if you did I wouldn't care, you've taken my freedom away. That's worse than death to me. You can try and give me rules, but its not worth it. I'll just break them."

As Rin spoke those words, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and twisted it towards the point it would be very very painful.

"Break my rules, you will regret it."

"What will you do talk me to death or snap my neck? Either which one is fine."

"Rin, you are not the girl I knew three years ago, what has changed you so much?"

Rin looked down and tried not to cry.

"Why do you think that I would blindly follow you, that you would be off the hook just like that. Im not a girl anymore that's why. I have my own opinion. And I cant stand knowing you don't care about it." Rin spoke choking on her tears and watching them silently drop. "Im sorry I didn't mean those words, I haven't completely changed."

As Sesshomaru heard her words he let go of her wrist and kept walking.

"Don't be sorry."

-------------------------------------

They were almost to the castle when a rather familiar green imp and a protective two headed dragon were waiting for them at the edge of the forest. Rin saw them and almost cried from the joy at seeing them. Rin laughed as she tackled Jaken and almost squashed him to death.

---Sesshomaru's POV---

Well she's happy to see them.

---------

"Jaken-sama I missed you sooooooooo much!" Rin said happy as she ever was for the last three years.

Auh-Un walked beside Rin and nuzzled her head.

"Yes I missed you guys too. You guys grew to be taller as ever."

But as Rin said those words she looked up to see a beautiful traditional Japanese castle. But, what caught her eye even more was the garden. The sakura trees the different lilies, roses, jasmine, a small pond. It was filled with greenery and more flowers than one person could take in all at once.

------------------------

She walked in to see a very well furnished home. There were maids cooks different smells beautiful designs and words on every other shouji door. As they walked by all the rooms Sesshomaru stoped by a door with a design of sakura blossoms floating on light blue water. Rin looked at it and it reminded her so much of that kimono, she so long ago wished for. Rin was pulled from her thoughts as Sesshomaru spoke.

"This Rin, is your room." and with that he left her to her room.

-----------------

Rin slid the door and gasped as she saw how big it was.

"And why didn't we ever visit here when I was little?"

As she was taking all of her room in she heard a light tap on her shouji door.

Then there spoke a shy little voice "May I come in?"

Rin snapped out of her thoughts "Oh yes."

In came a girl, about thirteen-ish with green eyes, black hair, and a pink streak in her hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru sent me as your chamber maid. My name is Haruko"

"Pleased to meet you…. Uh, why did he send me a maid?"

"Well I guess we all have our reasons but, he gave me an order to see you to your bath."

And with that she walked over to the other side of the room and opened a shouji door revealing a bathroom with a huge bath tub.

"Okay hop in." said Haruka smiling at the confused Rin.

"Ummmmm, sure." Rin said awkwardly and very confused.

------------------

Rin had finished her bath and had gotten ready and instead of wearing a more elegant kimono wich Haruko suggested she put on a more plain one.

"Well all ready. So, while im here, what is there to do around here?" Rin questioned

"Well there's always the garden, riding, and there's not much else." Haruka said.

Then Rin spoke after thinking a while "Well there's always one thing that's fun…. Tag your it!!!!!!!!!!!" after a second of being surprised, Haruko began to chase after Rin.

-----------------------

There were giggles and "ha I got you's!" echoing the hallways of the castle. Sesshomaru heard all the sounds of laughter, but he heard the thing he missed the most,. Rin's giggles, her laughter, just being around to hear something he once took for granted. But, as all good moments come he heard the awful sound of something crashing.

---------------------

Rin looked to her right as she saw that she had just ran into a very expensive vase as she was running, and soon heard Sesshomaru's footsteps. As Rin was about to stand up , she was stoped by a familiar figure.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so-"Rin was about to speak but was held back by one tiny factor.

She was looking at the thing behind Sesshomaru, the huge portrait of Sesshomaru's father.

Rin was stunned. She saw such resemblance the marks upon their cheeks, their beautiful ember eyes, and their long silver hair. Only one thing remained different between them, his father wasn't fluffy and he had a pony tail. But as soon as Rin's thoughts came they went with the sound of an extremely pissed Sesshomaru.

"What happened here?"

"Oh right. Me and Haruko were playing tag and I, ran into this vase. Sorry" Rin said looking down.

Sesshomaru was about to turn and return to his work in the study until Rin's voice stopped him.

"Was that, your father."

"Yes and I advise you to avoid bringing that subject up."

Then he left and soon after Haruko showed up worried that she was in trouble.

"Rin-sama, are you okay, did you cut anything?" Haruko asked worried.

"Hai, I'm okay, a little sore but I think that's what tends to happen to people that run into giant vases. Hey, I'm going to see if Sesshomaru is angry so please excuse me." Rin spoke as she started getting up.

------Sesshomaru's office-------

Rin arrived at his office door after wandering through the halls for a long amount of time. As she stood outside of the door, she took a deep breath as she readied herself. Just as she was about to knock on his door Sesshomaru beat her to it.

"Come in Rin." he said emotionless

Rin entered his office nervous and stood for a couple of minutes before Sesshomaru looked up, sensing Rin's nervousness he questioned her asking what she came here for.

"I wanted to apologize for the incidence earlier. I'm sorry for troubling you and for breaking such and expensive item." Rin stuttered.

"Do not think it has caused me trouble, it was a gift so I have no need to replace it. Besides I'm not the one that has to clean the mess. At least your not hurt and you didn't do it on purpose, so therefore you have no need whatsoever to apologize to me or anyone. But I would appreciate it in the future to avoid any trouble like breaking priceless items. But answer me this, why do you seem so nervous Rin?"

Rin being a little disorientated answered him. "Nervous, who said I was nervous? No I'm not nervous. I just didn't know if you were mad or not. But obviously your not so I better get going, I have uh…stuff I have to do? Well I'll just leave now."

Rin started to take her leave but half way though the door she said. "Sesshomaru-sama, you should smile every once in a while. Being serious all the time is boring, and smiling more is what makes people feel better right?"

And Rin left while Sesshomaru pondered on why she would say something so random towards him.

-----Rin in the garden----

Rin had just stepped into the garden and was breath taken from the view.

Every flower you could imagine was there. As she wandered around the garden she found a little corner with an old dojo. Rin made her way to the dojo and then peeked inside to see armor and weapons on shelves, boxes with different scrolls on how to fight or how the weapons worked. Rin walked inside and took one of the boxes and blew as dust came floating off the scrolls.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Rin wondered. "Well I might as well take a look."

Rin picked up a random scroll opened it. As it opened, a seal was unlocked. She saw a bright light that blinded the whole dojo. Then she blacked out.

As she started to open her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru sitting on the other side of the dojo staring at Rin.

She sat up a bit and held her head from a huge head ache then looked down at her hands.

"NANI?!"


End file.
